


One is a Lonely Number

by dana101 (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/dana101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot was left alone. Drabble, spoilers for season 3 premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is a Lonely Number

Eliot frowned, listening over the comm. He heard Nate and Sophie winning King and Queen of the reunion, which honestly he saw coming. Because EVERYONE knew that it was a matter of time before they got together.  
He also heard Hardison asking Parker to dance. He saw that coming, too. It was more subtle than Nate and Sophie, but he still saw it coming. No, none of that bothered him, not really. But, though he hated to admit it, one thing did bother him:  
Nate and Sophie...  
Hardison and Parker...  
Eliot.  
Alone.  
And that idea hurt more than it should.


End file.
